


The Goodnight Kiss

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: California, Cute, Egobang - Freeform, Homosexuality, Los Angeles, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Snow, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from: sweetiefiend</p><p> Could you maybe do an Egobang where Dan and Arin go on a date and afterwards go to Dan's apartment and cuddle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



          “There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Dan muttered to himself as his long fingers combed through his bush of hair on top of his head. “It’s just a date; it’s not like you asked Arin to marry you or anything…” The thought of him at a beautiful, flower-decorated alter in a tuxedo flashed through his mind, his eyes affixed on Arin in a white suit as his counterpart slowly walked through a path of rose petals. Their many friends sat in the pews of a colossal church, their faces stained with happily fallen tears or their faces beaming with pride and thumbs up in approval.  
Dan blushed heavily and shook his head from the thought. Before he could scold himself on his debauched thinking, his doorbell rang.

            _Shit shit shit…_

            The musician hustled to the front door but skidded to a halt to look himself over one final time at his mirror that hung in the hallway closet. It was late November and California experienced a strange snowfall which was uncommon where Dan resided. He knew he had little body fat to keep him insulated so he figured layering up was better than freezing to death.  
            An oversized grey wool coat covered his thin frame and underneath was a red and black plaid shirt. Black skinny jeans and black converse concluded the look. On a nearby chair, he saw his worn and noticeably loved grey beanie, red scarf, and fingerless black gloves. Grabbing them and putting them on in one swift move, he bolted downstairs to greet his date.

 

            “Hi, Arin,” Dan said through chattering teeth, the cold already seeping in his bones. He smiled at his red nose and rosy cheek companion. “I didn’t keep you waiting, did I?”  
            “Oh, not at all, Dan,” Arin laughed. “You’re already cold? You barely were outside for a second!”  
            “Hey, not all of us can be super hot and sweaty!” Dan chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
            “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You ready to go?” The younger male paused. “Wait. Where are we going?”  
            “Well,” Nerves were creeping up on Dan’s voice and Arin noticed right away. “I figured we could…walk around for a bit, maybe hit up that new ramen store while downtown, and…” That’s all he really thought of. When was the last time Dan was even on a date? It sure as hell been forever and a day’s time. Of course he would be rusty on the normal aspects of what to do on an outing as a couple. His blush grew feverishly across his cheeks, causing him to bury half of his face into his scarf.  
            “Leigh Daniel Avidan, are you nervous about us going out?” Arin taunted, elbowing his friend.  
            “Is it bad if I say yes…?” He admitted shamefully with a shy smile.  
The animator scoffed, throwing his arm around Dan’s neck. “Dude, come on. How long have we known each other? We’ve done some weird shit on Game Grumps; what makes this date any different?”  
Dan shrugged. “I don’t know… I just…don’t want to mess anything up…between us, you know?”  
Arin rolled his eyes and gave his partner a kiss on his hot cheek. “Stop worrying, alright? Now let’s get moving so we don’t become Grumpsicles in front of your apartment.”

            The two entertainers grasped each others gloved hands tightly and started walking to downtown Los Angeles. It was silent between them but more peaceful rather than tension. The cool crisp air caressed both their faces. Burrowing deeper into his scarf, Dan couldn’t help but steal a couple of glances at Arin.  
            A black peacoat hugged the Grump’s build. Worn out blue jeans scrapped against itself while thick winter boots shuffled through the thin blanket of snow on the ground. Earmuffs hung loosely on top of his head as his chestnut brown hair engulfed the winter article.  
            Dan couldn’t help but have a giant smile spread on his face like wildfire. This was a dream he wanted to come true for a long time. He knew that on the show, the two friends would taunt each other about doing certain sexual acts to each other, however, this was different. This wasn’t a jest the two could share together and then shrug off the next day. This was something more, and it dealt with love.

            What felt like hours later, a small gurgling protest rose from Dan’s stomach, interrupting his train of thought.  
            “Jeez, Dan, did you eat anything before we left?” Arin asked, blowing hot air into his hands and rapidly rubbing them together to create hot friction.  
            “I had a bagel, thank you very much!” Dan retorted.  
            “Well, how about we try that new ramen place you were thinking of? At least that will warm us up and give _you_ more food in your stomach.”  
            The older Grump nodded in agreement. He pointed down the road in front of them, his breath visible in the cold. “It’s just a couple blocks down and if we make a right, it should be in plain sight.”  
            “Sweet. Let’s get moving because I am _starving_!”

 

            The couple peeled off their thick layer of clothing when the heat assaulted their bodies upon entering the small ramen establishment. It had a quaint charm; very minimalist style and traditional yet had a warm welcoming feeling that anyone could get comfortable with. The walls were a warm cream yellow and decorated with an abundance of classical paintings and wall decoration. The chairs were mahogany with plush red cushions on top.  
            “How many, tonight?” A waitress bounded in their direction with a ruby red smile.  
            “Just two,” Dan answered while pulling his beanie off of his head and shaking his hair to put it back into its chaotic mess.  
The waitress led them to a nestled corner of the restaurant, a giant window to their right to give them the colorful view of bustling Los Angeles. “You two get comfortable,” She then placed two menus in front of the gentlemen, “I’ll go get some waters.”  
  
            “Man, it sure is warm in here,” Arin said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand once their waitress walked away. His medium sleeve-length grey shirt was already forming little wet spots under his armpits. He then removed the moisture from his palms on his jeans.  
            “Now look who’s being a big baby,” Dan joshed towards his best friend. “Not too long ago you were ridiculing me for being cold!”  
            “This is different!” Arin protested. “I’m always warm! My body is never satisfied!” He started becoming disconcerted with his argument that he just folded his arms and sneered, his eyes shifting to the window with a red blush.  
The musician placed his clef chin on his palm while resting his elbow on the table and gazed at Arin with hooded eyes and a lazy smile. “Did I ever tell you that grey looks wonderful for your skin complexion?”  
            “I don’t think so…” Arin looked down at his casual outfit. “You think this looks good?”  
            “I do. But then again, you can pull off anything.”

            Arin opened his mouth, ready to fire back, but the waitress returned with two cold glasses of water. Placing the waters down, she swiftly pulled out a beat up notepad and pen. “So, what will it be, gentlemen?”  
            The couple quickly looked down at the menus and scanned the items. They were so caught up in their banter that they didn’t even _glance_ at the items. This wasn’t a usual place they traveled to for lunch either since it opened only a couple of weeks ago.  
            “Ummm… I’ll just have the miso soup, please.” Dan concluded, folding the menu up and gifting it to the waitress. She scribbled the order down before letting her crystal blue eyes gaze at Arin. “And you, hun?”  
            “I’ll do the shoyu soup.” Arin mimicked Dan and gave the waitress his folded menu after she finished scrawling the last order.  
            “Alright! Your order will be out momentarily!” She beamed before bouncing back to the kitchen.

            Both comedians grew silent again. Dan fiddled with his thumbs under the table, avoiding eye contact with Arin.  
            _What do I say now…? I haven’t had to do something like this in years… What do people on dates even do now?!_

            Worried brown eyes peered at their counterpart’s. Arin was admiring the outside, his beard resting in his hand as his chocolate eyes followed pedestrians. They shimmered like Christmas tree lights, or were just reflecting all of the early Christmas decorations from outside. His grey shirt hugged his biceps and torso, leaving not much to the imagination. Dan’s blossoming pink grew.  
            “Hey, you feelin’ alright, Dan?” Arin questioned when he noticed his date virtually squirming in his seat.  
            “O-Oh! Y-Y-Yeah I’m alright…!” Dan bit his index finger knuckle and let go a cheesy smile. “You just look beautiful with all of these colorful lights.”  
            It was Arin’s turn to shift into a scarlet color. “Oh…you flatter me too much,” he snorted, gently kicking the older one under the table. “I’m not that good-looking…”  
            “Well, you are to me,” Dan murmured, his long legs gently wrapping themselves around his companion’s. “I’ve always thought you were a bewitching person.”  
            Arin was at a loss of words. He gingerly nestled his legs in the comfort of Dan’s and just enjoyed the warm touch they exchanged. It made his heart carom and ricochet in his rib cage. The sounds of the benign clinking of silverware to plates, the non-irritant conversations around them, and the calming yellow lights above them made this all more peaceful and tranquil.

            It wasn’t long before the food finally arrived and the two dug into their orders, filling their bellies with the brown and golden liquid. It spread from their fingers to their toes, the occasional groan of satisfaction leaving their lips.  
            “How’s your food?” Dan asked, watching Arin practically roll around in his seat in ecstasy.  
            “Oh…my…god, Dan,” He moaned, slurping a noodle and chewing on his slice of meat, “This was a _really_ good idea coming here and all! This is freaking amazing!”  
            “I figured it was a good place to eat at since it’s so cold outside.” He smiled, relieved that his date approved of the food.

            Arin took another noodle from his fork and inhaled it. The noodle rapidly wiggled when reeling into Arin’s mouth that the end smacked him on the nose, startling him.  
Dan couldn’t help but burst out in a cackle. Arin’s surprised face and his small tantrum he threw at the noodle caused the older Grump to almost double over, his hiccuping filling the small establishment.  
            “What?!” Arin hollered, crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
            “Y-You’re just…so cute when you’re mad…!” Dan said while heaving over heavy breaths.  
            “I am not…!”  
            “You are too!”  
            “Just finish your food, asshole,” Arin grumbled, going back to his half empty bowl.  
Dan could only beam. It was just one of the small and many reasons why Arin stole his heart. He was just being himself and that’s what made Dan fall in love more and more each day.

 

The two Grumps paid for their meals and finally went back outside. As they put back on their many winter articles of clothing, snow slowly began to fall.  
            “It’s so strange to see snow fall here in L.A.,” Dan said quietly to himself but jumped slightly when Arin replied back.  
            “I know right?” Arin looked above, smiling up at the sky. “It was nice living in Florida when I did, but seeing snow was something I kind of dreamed of as a kid.” He then glanced at Dan. “Coming here to California, I figured the only way to see snow would be to travel to the mountains.”  
            “I’m glad you’re able to experience it, Big Cat,” Dan wrapped his long arms around Arin’s waist, pulling him close to his side.

            A small plethora of screams echoed through the busy streets of downtown. Arin scanned his surroundings, trying to find the source of the noise and grew elated when he found the culprit.  
            “Dan!” He excitedly tugged at his date’s arm like a small child finding the best thing in the world, “There’s a public ice skating pond of there!” With big coffee eyes, Arin pleaded, “Can we _please_ go ice-skating for a bit?”  
            “We didn’t bring any skates,” Dan stated, “Besides, I don’t know really how to.”  
            “This public pond has a small kiosk that lets people check skates out for like five dollars! And that’s okay if you don’t know how! I can show you how to do it!”  
            “Arin, I don’t know…”  
            “Dan, _please_ …!”

            The musician rubbed the back of his neck uneasy, glancing at the pond and then back at his anxious friend. He was clumsy enough with his gangling legs. Being in public and having people watch him tumble and fall would be shameful. He watched the younger children skate in circles and chasing one another, couples in loving embraces as their skates moved in sync, and many other people just enjoying the cold wind kissing their faces as they sprint around with their hair flapping widely behind them with no care in the world.  
            “Do you r _eally_ want to go…?” Dan asked finally, his response a rapid head nod. He chuckled, his hand squeezing tightly on Arin’s side. “Okay. I mean, this is a date so we can do whatever you want.”

            Arin clamped his partner’s arm and dragged him over to the small kiosk where a young man resided. He quickly fished for his wallet and handed the owner ten dollars in exchange for the skates. The two found an open bench and plunked down while replacing their shoes with the worn ice skates.  
            Arin was the first to be done and he scurried to the frozen pond. He did a small round across the edge, his heart beating fast and his eyes full of excitement.  
Dan couldn’t help but envision Arin like a small puppy experiencing snow for the first time.  
            “Come on, Dan!” The younger Grump called out, “You’re not going to learn just by sitting there!”  
            “O-Okay…!” Dan called back anxiously. He looked down at his off white skates in distress. _How the fuck do you walk in these…?_  
Like a foal that was just born and learning how to walk, Dan wobbled to the ice, meticulously placing the blades on soft patches of snow. He finally made it to his destination, only to have one of his blades get caught on a hidden rock underneath the white sheet and causing him to drop in Arin’s ready embrace.  
            “You are such a klutz,” Arin laughed, helping his friend back on his feet.  
            “H-Hey! This is my first time, okay? No need for name calling!” Dan blushed heavily, feeling the heat spread from his cheeks down to his neck.  
            “Hey, hey, calm down,” Arin smiled, tightly gripping Dan’s hand, “Let’s take this one step at a time, okay?”  
Dan carefully nodded, tightly gripping onto his friend’s hand and not pulling apart as if there was adhesive glue in between their palms.

            Inch by inch, the two moved on foot forward and then the next. Dan occasionally lost his equilibrium and used Arin as a crutch to push himself back up.  
            “See? You’re doing fine!” Arin exclaimed. “And you were worried over nothing!”  
            “That’s because I’m using you as a prop, dude!”  
            “Well then try and let go and see how you do on your own!”  
            “Are you shitting my nuts!?” Dan had dread all over his face. “I’d fall and probably break my fucking long legs!”  
            “No you won’t,” Arin assured his frightened counterpart. “Just trust me, okay?”  
            “Dude, I don’t know-”

            The musician couldn’t finish his sentence due to the fact that his date let go of his sweaty hands and he was skating alone.  
            “Arin, what the hell!?” Dan bellowed as he started swaying with unbalanced proportions.  
            “You can do it, Dan!” Arin shouted from behind, casually skating with ease.  
Dan extended his arms out stiffly, hoping that the form would help him get some symmetry back. He screwed his eyes shut, worried that if he opened them, he would meet the ice in a hurtful welcome.

            _Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, le-_

            “Dan! You’re skating!”  
            “Arin don’t mess with me!”  
            “I’m not dude! Open your eyes you dingus!”

Nervously, Dan did as Arin said. He looked down and saw that his legs were moving at precise moments so that he could stay balanced. He threw his head back and laughed in pure bliss. “This is amazing!”  
            Arin sped up to join his elated friend at his side. “Have I ever let you down before, Dan?”  
            “If you don’t count Game Grump episodes where you said you’d finish a game and never did, no.” Dan’s long fingers intertwined with Arin’s as the two skated around the pond a couple times. Arin occasionally showed off his skills on the ice, causing Dan to giggle or try to mess him up.

            The two were so caught up in their euphoria that a couple small children skyrocketed through them, one of them accidentally pushing Dan off the ice.  
In the spur of the moment, he frantically grabbed at the air before snatching Arin’s jacket and bringing him down. Dan fell with an _‘oof’_ on the plush snow on his back and Arin tumbled right after on top of him.  
            “Sorry…!” The panicking child called out before racing to catch up with his small group of friends.  
            “Ow…” Dan grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He propped himself on his elbows and blushed immediately when his eyes locked with Arin’s, their faces so close together. Arin was on his hands and knees over Dan. The two sat there frozen for what felt like eons, the snow carelessly falling around them.

            The two men finally snapped out of their little daze. The artist stood up first and extended a hand towards the singer. Dan graciously accepted the offer. Once back on their feet and brushing the snow from their bodies, they walked back to their bench where their shoes resided. They took their skates off, returned them to the kiosk, placed their own shoes on and started heading back.

            Hand in hand, it didn’t take long before the couple reached Dan’s apartment. They stood there in the pleasant flurry, unsure what to do or say next.  
            “Hey I had-”  
            “I was wonder-”

            Their words collided with each other, causing them to redden even further and laughing it off like it was no big deal.  
            “You first,” Arin spoke softly.  
            “O-Oh. I was…wondering…” Dan looked down at the ground nervously, his converse sinking and covered in white. “I mean…i-it’s cold out s-so…maybe…y-you want to…stay over…?”  
            “…Like spend the night?” Arin asked with a quizzical look on his face.  
            “Y-Yeah,” Dan raised his hands up defensively. “I-I mean…! If you don’t want to you-”

            Warm lips came into contact with one another. Arin pulled his partner close to his heated body, his arms wrapped haphazardly around Dan’s neck. Dan’s eyes widened from the sudden unity, but then let his body give in and kissed back. His lengthy arms coiled around Arin’s waist, towing him closer as his back pressed gingerly against the gate of the apartment.  
Their hearts felt as if they just burst with pleasure and fireworks were going off above their heads. The streets had died down so there was no one around but themselves. They had each other to enjoy their moment together with no interruptions or audience.

            “I’d love to,” Arin replied once breaking their soft kiss.  
Dan, still in a daze, lazily smiled as he tried fiddling with his keys to open the gate, only to drop them in the snow.  
Arin snickered as he bent down to get the discarded keys and freed the gates open. “Come on, Romeo.” He taunted, braiding their fingers together as he led his disoriented friend to his home, the snow falling like a dream behind them.


End file.
